El muchacho de los ojos esmeraldas
by Viry Natzy
Summary: Bella es una chica que no tiene pareja, no quiere darle oportunidad a nadie para que le vuelva a destruir su corazon como lo hizo el ¿que pasara cuando de repente llegue a su vida un chico con los ojos color esmeralda?, first fic new cap en diciembre
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer

* * *

El muchacho de los ojos esmeraldas.

-Bella, Bella, ¡levántate ya se hizo tarde! –_"¿Oí que grito Alice o fue mi imaginación?"_, me pregunte.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Levántate ahora si no quieres que voltee la cama lo digo enserio!-si es Alice y le creo.

-Alice por dios es temprano aun. –respondí mientras dudaba que lo fuera.

-O, le dices temprano siete y media… Bella entramos a las ocho. -o demonios no puede ser…

Si esta es mi vida, ja bueno eso me pasa por andar escribiendo tan tarde. En fin, hola mi nombre es Isabella. Soy una chica promedio si, como las que se ven a cada vuelta de la esquina ya saben: cabello castaño, ojos cafés, tez blanca, complexión media –ni gorda ni flaca-, y estatura promedio lo normal, ¿mi edad? dieciocho.

Mi mejor amiga, que digo mi amiga, mejor dicho mi hermana es Alice Brandon, ella es una chica delgada, bajita, pelo negro a la vez lo tiene corto, tez blanca y hermosos ojos azules. Ella siempre a estado a mi lado desde que empezamos la preparatoria, ella fue la que me dio más confianza al hablar, – ¿o habrá sido por que el primer día ella fue la que hablo? - ella estuvo ahí cuando me rompieron el corazón por primera y única vez. Y es de mi misma edad.

-¡BELLA! ¡YA ES TARDE FALTAN 15 MINUTOS! –_"Demonios tarde, tarde ya es muy tarde" _seguía repitiéndome mientras corría por el pasillo del departamento- BEL… a ya vámonos sino no nos van a dejar entrar. -dijo esto cuando llegue a la puerta casi sin aliento.

Nosotras estudiamos en la universidad de Washington quisimos venir aquipues es la mas cercana a Forks, no queríamos estar lejos de nuestros padres así es que solicitamos en las universidades cercanas y en esta nos aceptaron. Fue un alivio que el departamento donde vivimos esta cerca de la universidad llegamos en siete minutos gracias a que no había tanto tráfico -y al loco manejar de Alice, realmente un día me va a dar un paro-.

Alice se estaciono con mucha agilidad mientras que yo desencajaba las uñas del mango de la puerta y salimos disparadas a nuestros salones. Pase exactamente a las ocho la puerta del salón y aun no llegaba el profesor, desahogue un suspiro de frustración contenida por toda la correteada que pase desde que me levante y me fui a sentar tranquilamente a mi pupitre.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y me fui a la cafetería y ahí encontré a Alice sentada con mi otra mejor amiga. Rosalie Hale es una persona realmente hermosa tanto en el interior como el exterior, ya que tiene un cuerpo escultural –que solo para acá, le tengo cierta envidia pues me hace sentir que estoy gorda cada que estoy con ella-, una hermosa cabellera rubia, ojos azules muy bonitos, solo que mas oscuros que los de Alice. Ella tiene 20 años.

-Vaya, vaya, me dijeron que de nuevo te quedaste dormida. -le envíe a Alice una fingida mirada envenenada- ya Bella no seas así solo deja de escribir en la noche. -eso ya lo sabia. Pero, por que si Rosalie siempre sale del departamento con casi una hora de adelanto, ¿Por qué no pudo levantarme?

-El problema Rose, es que no puedo dormir en la noche y cuando estoy ahí despierta en la cama me da la inspiración e inevitablemente comienzo a escribir –me encogí de hombros mientras le enviaba una mirada avergonzada.

-Ah –alargo el "A" pasándome un brazo por los hombros- Bella, Bella, capaz que es un chico el que anda quitando el sueño –río Alice- no pero ya enserio tienes que ir al medico posiblemente sea alguna enfermedad o algo por el estilo.

Mire los ojos de mis amigas que tenían un toque de preocupación.

-Aaa esta bien iré, pero solo si voy con Carlisle ¿esta bien?

-Si, no te permitiría que vieras a otro.-contesto Rosalie con una sonrisa

-Si lo se Rosalie mmm creo que Emmett esta haciendo su servicio. –comente como quien no quiere la cosa, al escuchar esto a Rose se le ilumino la cara.

Ja esta muchacha esta secretamente enamorada de Emmett mi primo, el también esta enamorado de ella pero como casi no se ven, se hacen los locos. Transcurrió el día y llego la hora de salida Rosalie se ofreció a llevarnos ya que ella maneja mas rápido que Alice y quería llegar pronto para ver a Emmett. Solo pasamos a dejar el Porsche amarillo bien picame la pupila de Alice al departamento que compartíamos, ella y su carro excéntrico.

Llegamos en tiempo record al consultorio de Carlisle.

Carslile Cullen es mi tío, es medico y extraordinariamente guapo realmente hasta el momento no he visto a alguien que siquiera lo iguale. Es alto, rubio, ojos color miel, tez blanca. El se caso con la hermana de mi madre. Esme, ella es muy bella tez blanca -como la de mi madre y mía, si mal de familia-, ojos color miel, cabello color caramelo y estatura promedio. Entre al pequeño pero acogedora clínica, aunque no me gustaran me sentía como su estuviera en casa, lo primero que vi fue a un hombre fornido, muy bien parecido, ojos azules –que se parecen a los de Alice-, y cabello oscuro, no cabía duda era Emmett.

-Buenas tardes necesito una cita con el Dr. Cullen. –llame tratando de llamar su atención una vez me recargue en el mostrador.

-Enseguida señorit… ¡BELLA! -me respondió al tiempo que corrió de manera sobrehumana y apenas fui capas de contar cuantos segundos habían pasado desde que estaba atrás del mostrador hasta ahora que me estaba estrangulando con unos de sus grandes abrazos- ¡Oh! Bella cuanto tiempo.

-Emmett… no… p-puedo…res-respirar…-termine de exhalar el poco aire que tenia.

-Oh… lo siento -me dejo en el suelo, casi me caigo pero Emmett me sostuvo.

-Emmett por dios apenas nos vimos el fin de semana. –dije divertida.

-No importa flaca, me gusta mucho verte –me respondió con una sonrisa radiante no pude evitar reírme como tonta también. Levanto la mirada y se quedo helado, esa desde que la conoció era su única reacción cuando veía a Rosalie.

-¡Auch! -se quejo al pellizcarlo- ¿eso por que fue? –me grito pero al ver mi cara de: "Por que no eres lo bastante discreto", comprendió sonrojándose un poco mas que yo.

-Hola Emmett -Rosalie dijo en un tono raro en ella, ¿acaso estaba avergonzada?, ¡oh! También se esta sonrojando… ¿que habrá pasado? Cuando empiezo a pensar así no puedo evitar también pensar que soy una vil chismosa.

-¡Hola! -grito Alice al abalanzarse al cuello de Emmett y empezar a dar vueltas- ¿Como estas grandulon?

-Alice, pareces una niña pequeña -me burle cuando vi la escena, Alice solo me ignoro-.

-Pues bien no me quejo Alice –le respondió mi primo al igual que ella me estaba ignorando.

-¡Oh! Tuve una visión Emmett, -empezó a decir cuando estaba en el suelo- ¡tendrás a tu medio limón a finales de este mes amigo!- exclamo dándole un codazo amistoso en sus costillas.

-Alice no juegues, vas a hacerle como cuando me dijiste que le dijera a Lauren que la amaba para que cayera rendida a mis pies.

-¿Y funciono o no?

-Si Alice, si funciono pero cayo a mis pies ¡por que le estaba dando un ataque de asma!

-Pff a nadie se le puede satisfacer. –replico Alice cruzándose de brazos.

-Mmm bueno, bueno -interrumpí- Em ¿esta Carlisle?

-Si esta adentro Bell.

-Muy bien pasare ok.

Abrí la puerta que estaba al lado del mostrador, que daba paso a los cuartos de los hospitalizados y los consultorios, pero Carlisle estaba parado enfrente de mi cuando abrí.

-¡Carlisle! -grite abrazándome a su cuello en cuanto lo vi- ¡Cuanto te extrañe!

-¡Ja! ¿Quien parece niña pequeña Bella?

-Calla Alice -sise en un tono sombrío, Em y Rose se empezaron a reír al parecer mi expresión les causo risa.

-Jaja, yo también te extrañe Bella –me respondió apenas pues estaba casi cayéndose a consecuencia de que yo había le había brincado encima- ¿A que debo esta visita tan grata?

-Mmm necesito que… pues una consulta. -respondí con un poco de vergüenza y mirando de reojo a Alice y Rose que se estaban divirtiendo mucho con Emmett.

-Muy bien pasa. -camine asta su consultorio el cual era totalmente blanco, estaba frío arg eso es lo único que odio de los hospitales…

-Bien Bella, dime ¿que pasa? -pregunto una vez que estaba tras su escritorio.

-Bueno últimamente he tenido insomnio y me esta provocando problemas pues me levanto tarde, siempre estoy cansada, necesito que pare o algún día de estos me caeré del pupitre por que me quede dormida en medio de la clase. –recite de tal manera que me parecía a Alice cuando estaba nerviosa y mi tío rió.

-Hay Bella, bueno deja te checo.

Hizo el examen físico de rutina, me hizo unas preguntas y me dio una receta con pastillas para dormir.

-Bella, no es que quiera que vengan cosas del pasado pero has tenido ataques de ansiedad otra vez. –pregunto después de un rato de darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

-Amm en realidad si. -sentí la mirada de Carlisle- Realmente por eso no quiero pegar el ojo ciento que cuando cierre los ojos volverá a pasar -mi voz salio temblorosa.

-Bueno… realmente siento sacarlo a flote pero en ese caso voy a necesitar que veas a un psicólogo para que vea como te puede ayudar.

-Muy bien iré. –_"Me hará bien hablar de esto con alguien mas que no sea Alice o mi tio"_.

-Ok mira aquí están los datos, es un chico que hace un esplendido trabajo en esa área así que no te preocupes estas en excelentes manos -dijo con una sonrisa y tendiéndome una tarjeta.

Cuando termine nos despedimos de Carlisle y Emment para irnos a cenar a "La Bella Italia". Cuando llegamos al lugar, bajamos del coche rápido pues había empezado a hacer mucho frío yo fui la primera que trato de entrar –claro no vayan a pensar que por que era infantil y les había dicho: "¡La ultima es un huevo podrido!" claro que no- y por mi prisa no preste atención, topándome con algo duro y calido, me hice hacia atrás resbalándome.

Pero por mas que espere a mi estimado amigo el Sr. Suelo no llego y entonces fue cuando me percate de que alguien estaba sosteniéndome por la cintura, entonces abrí un ojo, vi los brazos de alguien, abrí el otro alzando la mirada para encontrarme con un par de esmeraldas tan hermosos que pensé que estaba soñando era como si hubiera quedado en un trance no podía apartar mi mirada de esos hermosos ojos y después recorrí su cara, tenia las cejas gruesas, la mandíbula bien definida, la cara cuadrada, los labios un poco gruesos pero bien definidos, y el cabello color bronce… ¡Era mas guapo que mi tío! Retracto que el era el hombre más guapo que había visto, alguien le gano esta contienda.

Pero entonces escuche carraspear a alguien y me quito de mi trance _"¿Por que tenia que hacerlo?"_,pensé, me trate de alejar de manera amistosa de su lado no me había percatado que estaba en el aire sino fuera por que sentí que me bajo de su lado.

-Am l-lo siento… no me fije e-es q…

-No, –rió- no hay cuidado –sonrío y fue como si me hubieran noqueado pues su sonrisa era perfecta, esa sonrisa retorcida hizo latir mi corazón al mil por hora.

-Bueno amm… gracias –le di una sonrisa tímida pasando por un lado de el hacia adentro del restaurante y detrás de mi le siguió Rosalie y Alice. Quienes al sentarnos comenzaron con su tortura, ya que ellas desde que me partieron el corazón no he tenido novio ósea desde la prepa.

-¡Bella! –empezó Rose- No puede ser ¡viste que guapo muchacho! Creo que le gustaste… y aparte ¡Como te sostuvo! –Chillo- ¡si que le gustaste mujer!

-No, Rose ese muchacho solo me sostuvo para que no cayera, fue una reacción solamente. –le dije y me repetí aunque sentía como un balde de agua fría al decirlo –y no, no era por que algo había pasado en mi ropa interior… ok demasiada información-.

-Ja no lo creo Bella -aquí va la madame Alice…- o Bella ¡Ese muchacho va a encontrarse en tu vida de nuevo! -se le veía muy emocionada al ver ese panorama

-Alice, ese muchacho puede que ya no lo vuelva a ver… -aunque quiera- … Así que no empieces, de todas formas no me interesa tener novio.

-O vamos tienes que dejar de tener en tu corazón a Jac…. -Alice se tapo la boca al instante sabe que ese es un tema tabú para mi, aparte de la mesa la única que no supo que fue lo que verdaderamente paso es Rose- mira tienes que darte oportunidad de conocer gente, no puedes estar soltera toda tu vida.

-Claro que puedo Alice, no tiene nada de malo tener como veinte gatos y tener la casa para ti sola. - iba a empezar a protestar pero hable sin pensar- Mira si ustedes consiguen novio yo me conseguiré uno así de simple… -mi voz se fue apagando poco a poco al ver el peso de mis palabras, "_¡O dios que acabo de hacer! Ya valí…"_.

-Ya dijiste Bella, ya de esta no te salvas, verdad Alice. –la miro con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Claro Rose, mmm es mas tendremos que conseguirnos un novio Rose en menos de un mes para ayudar a Bella a encontrar su medio limón –rió-. Quede en schok, pensé que estaban jugando conmigo y era una mala broma pero me dijeron que mañana íbamos a ir al centro comercial, ¡Genial! mi gozo en un pozo. Así empezaron a hacer planes ignorándome y sin consultarme, vaya si se lo tomaron muy, muy enserio, terminamos de cenar y nos fuimos a nuestro departamento.

Cuando entramos nos dimos las buenas noches y cada quien se fue a su cuarto, excepto yo pues fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Tome una de las pastillas que compramos antes de regresar y me fui a dormir. Me puse un pants y una camisa grande que eran de mi papa. Me metí a la cama y poco a poco las pastillas empezaron a hacer efecto. Mis parpados empezaron a cerrarse y caí en un sueño maravilloso en el cual se encontraba el muchacho de los ojos esmeraldas.

* * *

**Ok volvi a acomodar esta historia XD apenas llevo este cap XD los ando acomodando para que esten mejor XD volvi a leer el fic por que estaba escribiendo el siguiente cap y me dije: !OH MY GODNESS! YO ESCRIBI ESTA COSA LLENA DE HORRORES! XD si tiendo a ser algo dramatica XD. Pero bueno espero que les haya gustado a las que es la primera vez que leen este cap, en la semana voy a ir acomodando los demas.**

**Bueno no las molesto mas XD se me cuidan un buen, se portan bien, si se portan mal me avisan, estudien (ya que ya mero salimos de vacas!) XD si copian copien bien... amm... eso no lo leyeron aqui ok XD. CHAO!  
**

**P.D.: A mediados de diciembre subire cap! XD asi que esten atentas subire en todas mis historias XD: "El chico de los ojos esmeraldas", "Solo un mes", "Te busque y te encontre", hare el epilogo de "Considerame" XD bueno muchos cap XD .**

**P.D.2.: Un review PLIS, PLIS, PLIS, PLIS,PLIS, PLIS, PLIS! XD bueno luve ya chao!**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Felicidad y llanto.

_-EDWARD!!!!- grite mientras corria detrás de un niño mas o menos de mi edad._

_-Ja no podras alcanzarme Bella eres lenta!-_

_-o, ya veras que si puedo alcanzarte!-_

_Al momento que estaba apunto de alcanzarlo Edward se detuvo y se volvio para esperarme. Pero por mi usual torpeza solo logre tumbarlo al pasto cayendo arriba de el._

_-a-aaaa Edward lo s-s-ss-siento yo…-_

_-jajaj caya no pasa nada, queria que pasara esto- y asi se me quedo mirando directamente a los ojos, yo estaba como hipnotizada por los ojos de un verde esmeralda, tan profundos, tan hermoso… pero habia algo que no concordaba esto paso cuando estaba en la primaria por que parece un muchacho de unos 19 años… se parece al muchacho del restaurante…_

De repente abri los ojos sobresaltada, no, je era un sueño, pero no no podia ser el, no p…

-Bella!!! Buenos dias dormilona- Alice…..

-Buenos dias Alice, podrias no cantar si es que eso trataste de hacer- dije con una sonrisa que trataba de ser algo sarcastica mientras que Alice me sacaba la lengua.

-ja, ja muy graciosa tu…. Vamos rosalie y yo ya estamos listas ya sabes que nos hiciste una apuesta y queremos ganarla asi q rapido bañate, cambiate, con esto para ya irnos.

Mientras alice salia del cuarto vi el cambio de ropa que me dio para el dia, el cual consistia en una blusa de mangas ¾ azul rey, jeans negros, y zapatos de piso negros (al fin me entendio!), si Alice siempre lo hace aunque yo la trate de detener siempre gana.

-vamos Alice, llevas mas de 2 horas aquí viendo los vestidos, no puedes agarrar uno y ya- dije totalmente frustrada llevaba ya 4 horas de tienda en tienda y mi estomago pedia comida.

-claro que no Bella, tengo el presentimiento que pronto voy a conocer a mi principe azul-

-Alice, siempre dices eso-

-claro q no, esta vez en diferente en realidad lo siento- dijo Alice con la cara totalmente serena, me resultaba raro verla asi jamas en los 3 casi 4 años que llevo de conocerla se habia puesto asi- pero bueno cual prefieres ¿azul o violeta?

-azul-

-bien el violeta-

-entoces para que me preguntaste?-

-esque el azul es tu color favorito y de ese color te compraremos el tuyo-

Me quede helada en mi sitio- perdón? Alice sabes que no tengo dinero para andar mal gastando ya llevo una bolsa de ropa que estoy segura no usare- dije viendo la enorme bolsa que contenia casi 4 cambios de ropa.

-eso no importa Bella, sabes q yo te lo pue….-

-no Alice, no me lo compraras-

-si te lo voy a comprar aunque no quieras, asi que vamos a probarnos los vestidos-

-alice, yo no…-

-caya sabes que nunca me dejas comprarte nada asi que no seas tan sangrona y acepta este regalo- me dijo frustrada.

Bien creo q no debo de hacer enfadar a Alice- esta bien, esta bien, lo aceptare pero solo eso, ni tu, ni yo compraremos mas cosas para mi esta bien?-

-Esta bien Bella, ten pruebate el vestido- me dijo quitandome las bolsas y dandome en su lugar el vestido mientras yo me metia al vestidor.

Ahí a regañadientes me quite mi ropa y me puse el vestido era de un color similar al de mi blusa, entonces observe por primera vez el vestido realmente era bello.

Era strapless, era de una tela lisa, al tacto realmente muy suave, se anudaba por detrás con un liston que se encontraba en la parte inferior del busto y estaba a unos 3 dedos arriba de la rodilla realmente me gusto hacia que mis escasas curvas se formaran muy bien con el estilo del vestido.

-aaaaaaa!!!! Bella te ves preciosa!!- grito Alice cuando sali.

.amm calma Alice, ja bueno realmente es un vestido muy hermoso pero es algo c…-

-no, no veas el precio, baja esa etiqueta Swan- huy dijo mi apellido si es enserio o no quiere que me de un infarto al ver el precio.

-Alice…- y suspire- bueno esta bien pero no se para que quiero un vestido ni salgo y menos con chicos-

-pero antes del mes lo haras- lo canturreo

-ja solo si cumplen su parte del trato..-

-lo cumpliremos Swan-dijo Rosalie quien salio de los vestidores con un vestido rojo, con tirante en un lado que tenia un broche rectangular dorado, el vestido se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y caia hasta un poco debajo de los tobillos era sencillo totalmente liso pero aun asi en ella se veia como si fuese muy elaborado -asi que vete haciendo a la idea- dijo con una sonrisa

-si, si, si lo se pero como por ahí dicen hasta no ver no creer-

-y yo digo que hay que creer para ver Bella…- dijo Alice

Después de comprar los vestidos fuimos a comer (mi estomago celebro este momento) y nos fuimos al departamento realmente estaba cansada estar parada casi durante 6hrs. Seguidas no era tarea facil.

Asi que llegando me dirigi a mi cuarto y me deje caer sobre la cama y recorde que Carslile me habia dado la tarjeta de aquel loquero…. Entonces me endereze y empeze a buscar en la bolsa de mi medicina y hay estaba …Jasper W. .

-hola Jasper, algun dia te conocere- y la deje en el buro que habia en un costado de mi cama.

Me recoste en mi cama, y me quede pensando en el sueño que tuve esta mañana hace ya casi, 9 años, que habia pasado exactamente en la primaria eso y aun recordaba los ojos de Edward…. Tan similares, tan identicos, mas bien, a los de aquel chico. El tan solo recordar ese encuentro hacia que mi corazon se estrujara y palpitara de manera descontrolada, no entiendo como el solo pensar en el me causa esto, no es normal, y tambien, sera ese muchacho Edward? No… imposible el se fue para Inglaterra…. Eso me dijo… o vamos, tanto tiempo y apenas empiezas a pensar en el de esta manera??

Bueno pensandolo bien jamas deje de pensar en el…. Solo que ya no lo hago constantemente, el siempre me gusto, eramos unos niños pero aun asi, amigos… mas bien mejores amigos, no pude evitar enamorarme de el… espera dije enamorarme! Que me esta pasando tu a quien amaste fue… fue… a… Jake….

Tan solo pensar en su nombre hizo que me embargara a esos amargos recuerdos, a ese dia, a ese momento… entonces no pude controlarme mas, los sentimientos de rabia, dolor, resentimiento, decepción me embargaron y empeze a llorar, a llorar como lo habia hecho durante los ultimos 9 meses, de repente senti dos pares de brazos abrazarme fuertemente, yo que estaba conteniendo el llanto lo deje salir, no me importo, ya no quise cubrir mis sentimientos, llore, hasta que ya no puede mas, estoy segura que espante horriblemente a Rose y a Alice solo note esto por que en un ataque de histeria que me dio se tensaron, pero por mas que quise, no pude contenerme, entonces solo senti como me pesaban los ojos, como se me distorsionaba la vista por el cansancio y yo solo, me deje caer en un profundo sueño, para que pudiera estar inconciente de la cruda realidad.

**

* * *

**

HOLA!!!! ja lo siento lo siento ja de verdad siento no haber escrito desde hace un buen je en realidad no habia tenido el tiempo ni la inspiracion pero bueno solo quiero avisar q estoy en proceso de terminar el 3er. capitulo q si me es posible lo subire en mmm 3 dias a mas tardar asi que dejen reviews! por fas!! opinen ja

bueno los dejo asi q nos leemos pa la otra!

atte. la natzi


	3. Chapter 3

sorry por no haber actualizado mujer con muchos compromisos y que no sabe organizar su tiempò lo siento XD pero bueno aqui lo tienen disfrutenlo XD

* * *

El encuentro

part 1.

Desperté por el odioso despertador que sonaba en el tocador. Al momento en que me convencí de moverme para mandarlo a volar al otro lado de la habitación, sentí como a mi lado se movieron y lo apagaron (lo supuse pues ya no se escucho). Yo me quede en mi lugar fingiendo seguir dormida.

-Rose, pss, Rose- escuche que dijo en susurros Alice después de un momento en silencio.

-mmmm, que Al…-dijo Rosalie somnolienta.

-despierta ya-

-que….pero….por que?-

-shhh, la vas a despertar-

-O….cierto se me había olvidado que estábamos aquí-

-si…..-Alice lo dijo con un deje de dolor en el- vámonos-

-si…-Rose empleo el mismo tono que ella.

Sentí como se levantaron y salieron, me quede un rato viendo a un punto inexistente en la pared de mi cuarto, pensando, como puede haberles echo pasar tan mal rato. –_se los compensare- _me prometí.

Me levante con un horrible dolor de cabeza (marca háblame y te mato), parecía que era resaca (no piensen que soy una borracha, solo se me pasan las copas de vez en cuando), no, miento solo una vez tome casi como si la vida dependiese de ello, y fue en una de las tantas fiestas que dio mi madre, en la cual hacia unas semanas había cumplido los 18 años y Renne me obligo a tomar mas de lo que podía, según ella que si quería ponerme borracha que lo hiciera en casa (a pesar de decirle que no quería, pareció que eso la incentivo a empinarme la botella) pero…. Sinceramente… no se si fue la resaca en si lo que me orillo a no volver a tomar o fueron las cosas vergonzosas que me pasaron estando embriagada (no pregunten…).

En fin deje aun lado el dolor y me meti a bañar con agua fria, sali, me vesti y me arme de "valor" para salir de mi recamara, aunque si vi las posibilidades de poder bajar del segundo piso por la ventana pero, mejor decidí escabullirme por la puerta principal.

Tome mi bolso y con zapatos en mano sali de mi cuarto sintiendome casi como una criminal que estaba hurtando una casa. Cerrando cuidadosamente para que no se escuchara me fui por todo el pasillo de puntitas y justo cuando iba a lograr mi cometido de irme sin que nadie lo notara:

-¿A dónde vas Bella?- me dijo Rose desde el sofa con café en mano.

-Rose….-ahogue un grito y suspire- me diste un susto horrible-

-Eso no pasaria si no anduvieras yéndote a escondidas-

-Si… lo se Rose pero… sinceramente, necesito aire fresco necesito pensar- le dije ya con la mano en la perilla y la mirada perdida.

-Esta bien….. pero cuidate por favor…-

-Si asi lo hare Rose-

Me senti pesimo, la forma en la que Rose se estaba dirijiendo a mi como si en cualquier momento me fuese a lastimar.... odio que me traten asi por eso trato de que no me pasen sucesos como el que me paso ayer. Sali del departamento y el aire frio me ayudo un poco a despejarme.

Me fui caminando hasta llegar cerca de un parque y me fui a sentar en unos columpios, se que son para niños de 7 años para abajo verdad pero aun asi son geniales.

Mientras me estaba columpiando vi como en contra esquina del parque habia una cafeteria y pense – _oooo un capuchinno de vainilla estaria genial con este frio- _cuando andaba buscando dinero por mi bolsa me tope con la tarjeta de Jasper W.

La sostuve entre mis dedos por un buen rato, mirandola, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez.

-hola Jasper…- dirijiendome a la tarjeta- creo que ya es tiempo de ir a conocerte- y diciendo esto me levante y me dispuse a buscar un taxi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegue y toque el timbre:

-_Si diga-_ dijo la voz que salio de la bocina y yo pienso es de el Dr. Jasper W.

-A, si, este, hola, soy Bella y vengo a ver si podia atenderme-asi se dice? no se si lo dije mal pues ni modo.

-_Disculpa pero no se quien eres… y aparte hoy no doy consulta-_

_-_O, lo siento debi suponerlo, bueno gracias vengo mañana-

-_Oye pero como diste conmigo?... quien te dio mi direccion?-_

-O cierto disculpe, me dijo Carslile-

-_El doctor Cullen?- _

_-_El mismo- atine a contestar.

-_O bueno entonces pasa-_

Sono la puerta y entre (se ven mucho mas livianas en las películas) subi al segundo piso y toque. Me abrio la puerta casi en seguida.

-Hola Bella, por fin me acorde de ti Carslile y Emmet hablan mucho sobre ti- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Enserio?- lo que dijera Carslile de mi, casi no importaba pero… lo que diga Emmet si que me preocupa (mejor dicho me intrigaba).

-Si…- hizo una pausa y después de suspirar prosiguió- Carslile me conto a grandes rasgos sobre tu problema- dijo empleando ya un acento profesional o como muchos dirian serio.

-Si… y el me conto que eras el mejor en estos casos…-

-Bueno eso dice- dijo restandole importancia.

-Mmm pues si me dijo y a ti te dijo eso… quiere decir que eres realmente muy bueno-

-Bueno empezamos, tienes alguna duda antes de que empecemos con la terapia-

-Si una duda que no tiene que ver con esto- dije y el solo fruncio un poco el entrecejo –

¿Cuál es tu apellido?-

-O jaja- dijo sonriendo un poco- Withclock.

-O… bien…-

-¿empezamos?-

Estuve charlando con el por casi dos horas completas le platique sobre mi vida, mis familiares, amigos, mis inseguridades, mi miedo… esto fue lo unico que lamente… cuando llegamos a la parte realmente fea de mi problema, tuve unos pequeños problemas con mi temperamento asi que el tuvo que ayudar a tranquilizarme.

-Bien Bella creo que esto ha sido todo… por hoy- dijo muy seguro dandome a entender que tenia que ir mas seguido con el.

-Si lo mismo pienso, creo que debes de estar harto que solo hablemos de mi verdad jaja-

-Pues ese es mi trabajo Bella-

-Si pero aun asi, mmm, me agradaria conocerte pero no en el ámbito laboral, me entiendes…-

-O, este, lo siento pero yo no salgo con mis pacientes Bella eso debes de saberlo- me dijo ya casi totalmente nervioso- y aparte estoy en una relación-

-He?!- me quede en shock- tu… estas… que yo… y tu…- estaba petrificada por su logica, ya que procese eso salte una carcajada- jajaja , no espera, no no no no, no te confundas yo solo quiero conocerte pero como amigos, claro-

-O.. O, lo siento mucho es solo que… bueno –se noto en su cara que no me creyo, pero aun asi le reste importancia a eso.

-Jajaja no te preocupes de seguro te han de sobrar ese tipo de propuestas verdad campeon- le dije codeando sus costillas suavemente-

-Pues, si…- dijo ruborizándose- pero no me gusta me hace senrtir incomodo-

-O, lo siento-

-No importa no lo sabias- hizo una pausa y se quedo pensando un rato-mmm, pues si, si me agradaria salir un dia contigo-

-Bueno aclarando ese punto tambien, no iriamos solos irian, Alice, Rose y Emmet-

-Esta bien, son tus mejores amigas y tu primo, cierto?-

-Cierto, oye te acordaste jeje-

-Si, tengo una muy buena memoria-

-Si ya veo- dije con una sonrisa en mis labios- Bien creo que me marcho, me han de estar esperando para comer ya es tarde-

-Muy bien, entonces quieres que te haga una cita para la proxima semana en domingo?-

-No se, pues es tu dia libre no?-

-Si pero realmente me la pase muy bien contigo, eres muy divertida -

-Bueno, muy bien, entonces a la misma hora?- le dije ya hiendo hacia la puerta

-si, o si gustas puedes cambiar el dia no importa- dijo con una radiante sonrisa y aquí es donde apenas note lo guapo que estaba (no tanto como el de los ojos esmeralda pero esta muy bien) cabello rubio con tonos dorados, ojos de color azul aceituado, labios simetricos delgados y es realmente alto.

-no esta bien este dia de todas formas es el unico dia que puedo realmente descansar- me obligue a mi misma decirlo pues estaba algo confundida en que o como debia de decir las cosas. Pero en fin me despedi de Jasper y me fui por un capuchinno.

ooooooooOooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooo

-Bella por que tardaste tanto?- dijo Alice viendo la televisión.

-Es que hice unas cosillas-

-Que cosillas…-volteo- y por que entre tus cosillas no me trajiste un café?-

-upss, lo siento Al se me olvido…-

-mmm- frunció el entrecejo pero al mismo tiempo estab esbozando una sonrisa- bien entonces ni te acomodes que tendras que ir por uno en este momento-

-Toma….- dije extendiéndole su café- y no me regañes- rei.

-Oh gracias!, amiga sabes que te quiero, cierto?- me abrazo, pero a veces me cuesta trabajo creer que ella puede abrazar casi igual de fuerte que Emmet.

-Si, si lo se Alice y con café mas verdad?-

-Oooo me estas diciendo interesada?- me dijo indignada.

-No… yo… pff claro que no-

-Al aceptalo cuando se trata de ropa o café te comportas como un político en navidad- dijo Rose tomando su café.

-Te apoyo- dije alzando la mano.

-Aaaa esta bien lo acepto- dijo resignada-pero bueno ya que alguien apoyo en su teoría a Rose, me paso a hablar de la apuesta- dijo con una sonrisita maléfica.

-Ammm, como crees que se me ve este conjunto que compramos ayer- y me puse a "modelar", todo por evadir el tema si señor.

-huy, que sutil he Bella-

-Shh cállate Rose…-susurre.

-Pues no chiquitita nome haras cambiar el tema, a por cierto se te ve genial el conjunto-

-demonios- murmure al soltar un suspiro.

-Hey Al hay que hacer algo por que no hemos puesto manos a la obra-

-Ya se Rose y solo quedan 29 dias, com 3 horas y 40 minutos- dijo mirando su reloj.

-No te lo estas tomando demasiado enserio?- realmente a veces me sorprende.

-No es demasiado Bella y para probarlo ya consegui salir con Jossian!!-

-Jossian?-

-Si, ya sabes el alto, moreno, ojos aceitunados, cabello castaño y super guapo..- dijo soñadoramente.

-Quien es ese?-

-O, el que va contigo en la clase de dibujo- al parecer Rose si sabe quien es

-El mismo- dijo con bastabte entusiasmo- me pidió salir y pues no me pude negar- sonrio.

-wow, Al y cuando salen?- yo solo solte un lamento.

-Dijo que si podíamos salir el sábado de la próxima semana- dijo eufórica- solo que no quiero ir sola con el- solto un tanto pensativa.

-Pero por que?- ahora yo era la curiosa.

-Es que casi no lo conozco y no quiero, si es que no me gusta mucho su platica y lo mando a volar quedarme sola- dijo viéndonos.

-pues cuenta conmigo- y choco las manos con Rose.

-Gracias amiga! A por cierto, también invitare a Emmet-

-Enseri!?- no pudo ocultar su entusiasmo.

-jaja Rose calmada yo me asegurare de que vaya- dije carcajeándome.

-Y tu Bella?- continuo Alice esperanzada.

-No-

-Por favor Bell por mi?- puso esos ojos estilo del gato con botas en Shrek.

-No Alice, y no sigas si no le dire a Emmet que no vaya.

-Al.. dejala- le dijo una Rose muy amenazadora.

-Esta bien…-

El dia termino y toda la semana siguió igual, la misma rutina, levantarse, bañarse, ir a la escuela, comer, hacer tareas y dormirse y un plus fueron los casi ruegos de Alice para que la acompañara el sábado. Llego el tan esperado dia, me arregle y sali a la cocina y me encontré con una muy nerviosa Rose.

-Rose… por que tan nerviosa?-

-Es que hoy salimos en la noche y va a ir Emmet- dijo como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Huy lo siento creo que toque un punto muy sensible-

-Si…. Por favor, ven con nosotras- dijo dramáticamente aferrándose a mi camisa.

-Rose te dije que no iba a ir-

-Ya lo se Bella- dijo derrotada- per es que sinceramente necesito a mis dosmejores amigan para que me apoyen con esto-

Casi me apiadaba, y decía que si… solo casi- Sorry Rose pero es que no quiero-

-O vamos-

-Mira el dia es muy largo, no estoy dando esperanzas, pero puede que me cambien de opinión… no prometo nada, ok.-

-Si entendido capitana- solto feliz.

-Bien y Al?-

-A dijo que iba por nuestros conjuntos para empezar a arreglarnos-

-Nuestros? Si ella no sabe que posiblemente vaya-

-Si, pero ya sabes ella es aun mas armada que tu-

-Si ya se…. Oye!-

-jaja Sabes que es la verdad-

Paso casi todo el dia hasta que dieron las 5 de la tarde, Alice llego con 3 vestidos y unos pares de zapatillas realmente preciosas.

-Chicas ojala ya estén bien bañadas por que empezare con mi magia-

-Ya estamos Al- contesto Rose.

-Que? La conovenciste?- dijo no creyendo lo que acababa de oir.

-No, no lo hizo solo le dije que posiblemente..-

-O, vamos vamos, por favor- en esta ocacion las dos me hicieron esos ojos del gato.

-Aaaa bien- murmure y resivi como contestación dos gritos de emoción.

-Bien Rose maquillamos entre las dos a Bella y mientras se cambia yo te maquillo ok.-

-Ok manos a la obra-

-Auch, sonaron como si no tuviera arreglo- rei.

Empezaron a ponerme el makeup, algo ligero según Al quiere darme un look que me haga ver misteriosa, sensual y natural. Cuando lo dijo yo me quede: de que me hablas?

Me puso las sombras utilizo el color negro, plateado y un poco de blanco, me puso delineador negro sobre los ojos, en mis pomulos solo utilizo un poco de rubor según por que yo casi no lo necesitaba, y gloss color rosa oscuro (lo que me gusto por que sabia a fresa), mi cabella lo dejaron suelto y hicieron ondas.

-Lista vete a cambiar, tu vestido y zapatos están en el baño-

-a ok-

Entre al baño de Alice y vi un vestido (mas bien minivestido) straple, negro muy bonito y unas zapatillas, pero…. Que piensa- Alice!!! Me voy a matar en estos tacones!!-

-hay ya no llores y pruébatelos- se limito a contestarme.

Me puse el conjunto, ja dije que si iba ahora no voy, el vestido me queda a ocho dedos arriba de la rodilla, créanme los conte y aparte pegadito.

-Al olvidate que vaya- grite apoyándome en la puerta.

-Que! Por que!-

-Por que esto es para mi una blusa larga-

-O por favor, se te a de ver precioso-

-No Alice no se ve bien, menti en realidad este vestido hace que se me vea como si tuviese unas muy buenas curvas.

-Bella, tienes que salir de ahí….-me dijo Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-No Alice, no me harán ir y menos vestida asi!!- derrepente sentí como "desapareció" la puerta y cai de espalda al suelo.

-Lo siento Bella pero iras- me dijo Rose levantándome del suelo y casi arrastrándome por el pasillo- ya Bella paece como si fueras a ir a la horca-

-Es casi lo mismo-

-Bella ya vámonos- Alice dijo bastante amenaszadora-

-no, no, no y no me han ir acéptenlo no, no, no……-

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-No puedo creer que me hayan convencido de esto- dije entrando a la discoteca, en el transcurso dentro del carro de Alice vi como iban vestidas, Al iba con un vestido verde oscuro de tirantes, lleno de lentejuelas, algo flojo en la parte superior pero ajusta en sus caderas, Rose llevaba un vestido plateado, halter, liso y los dos del mismo largo del mio.

-Y Emmet?- grite a Rose por la música tenia que hacerlo.

-Dijo que ya estaba aquí- contesto.

-Vamos a buscarlo- grito Alice, algo sobre ella a lo lejos me llamo la atención, era Emmet alzando los brazos.

-Ja creo que no ara falta mira- le dije señalando el lugar donde se encontraba mu primo con alguien y al momento se me ocurrió llamar a Jasper y preguntarle si podia venir pero me dispuse a enviarle un mensaje.

-_oye estas ocupado?-_mientras caminaba me llego su contestación.

-_no, por que Bella?-_

_-por que quisiera invitarte a salir, yo y mis amigos entamos en una disco-_

_-en cual?-_

_-en "el sotano"-_

_-llego en unos 20 minutos-_

-A quien le hablas- me pregunto Rose al oído cuando llegamos con Emmet y el que debía ser Jossian.- a un amigo- conteste.

-Amigo?- me miro Emmet curioso.

-si Em amigo, y ya aclarado el punto, vienes con alguien?-

-Si- pude percibir como Rose se sintió algo incomoda- traje a un amigo fue por una bebida ahorita regresa- ahora Rose irradiaba felicidad.

Alice en ese rato nos presento a todos con su cita, se fueron a bailar y solo yo, Rose y Emmet nos quedamos en la mesa y yo como ya habían pasado los veinte minutos que me dijo Jasper estaba algo desesperada.

-Ya Bella me estas estresando- dijo Emmet.

-O lo siento es que mi amigo dijo que iba a venir desde hace rato pero no ha llegado-

-Lo siento Bella por llegar tarde, pero es que me tope con un excompañero de cuarto- escuche que Jasper decía cuando voltee a saludarlo, me quede en shock…. No puede creer que lo volveria a ver……

* * *

Hola!!!!! chics sorry por no haber actualizado pero aqui tienen el capitulo ja vamos diganme que les parecio XD esperare sus reviews XD

en el siguiente capitulo:

-Por que no me llamaste?-

-Es que recordaba donde vivias-

-te extrañe- dije abrazandolo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-y yo a ti- me contesto sosteniendo mi cara y dandome un pequeño beso en l......

ja eso es todo lo que puedo ponerles en el adelanto XD asi que si quieren mas del siguiente capitulo dejen reviews por fa XD bueno aun que no los resiva seguire subiendo XD pero aun asi por fa dejen XD


	4. Chapter 4

El encuentro

Part. 2

No, no pude creer que lo volvería a ver.... –

-Que paso Bella?- dijo algo preocupada.

-Voltea hacia tu derecha- al momento ni después me explique por que derepente vi a Rose prendida del cuello de Jasper, pero se le veían muy felices.

-No puedo creerlo!!!- gritaba.

-Ni yo!!- respondió el.

Como Emmet y yo no teníamos ni idea de que era lo que pasaba, solo teníamos grabadas en nuestras frentes un gran signo de interrogación, cuando voltee a ver a mi primo sinceramente pensé que se le iba a echar encima a mi psicólogo.

-Am, y como se llama tu novio Rose…- dijo acidamente mi primo.

-QUE!- respondieron al unisono.

-No Em el y yo no somos novios…- dicho esto se calmo un poco- el es mi primo…-

-TU PRIMO!- dijimos al mismo tiempo Emmet y yo, todos estallamos en risas pero solo fue la risa de ese chico de ojos esmeraldas la cual llamo mi atención.

-Como les decia chicos, jaja es mi primo y hace anios que no nos vemos.

-Si, para ser exactos creo que fueron… once anios- dijo algo pensativo- o pero que grosero no me he presentado mi nombre es Jasper y el es Edward, por lo visto el venia con tu primo- dijo viendome a mi.

-Si Jazz puedo llamarte asi, mira el es el peque Ed por lo visto ya se conocían, Ed ella es Rose, pero déjame decirte, no la mires, ni la trates si es mas que cariño fraternal ok.- ella solo se sonrojo.

-Chicas!- se escucho a lo lejos.

-Hey es Alice- dije.

-Que paso Al…- le dijo.

-El es un I-D-I-O-T-A!-

-Por que?-

-Se quiso pasar de listo, y le di una patada en su orgullo-

-Bien Al, se merecia eso y mas-

-Esperen…- dijo acercandose a Jasper- Por que no me dijiste que venias?- dijo coquetamente con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento seniorita- le beso el dorso de la mano, Rose y yo estabamos que no nos la creiamos- como puedo compensarla?-

-Bailamos?-

-Nunca le diria que no- dicho esto se desaparecieron entre la multitud.

-No puedo creerlo, amor a primera vista?-

-Puede ser Rose, puede ser…-

-Lo que me recuerda Bell, la apuesta sigue en pie y Al me dio el conteo, solo quedan 21 dias, con 22 horas, con 50 minutos y 20 segundos- dijo son un tono de suficiencia.

-En serio ella y tu se lo toman demasiado en serio-

-Que va a pasar en un mes? Y quien se toma demasiado enserio que?- dijo rapidamente.

-Nada, Em, nada que sea importante- el puso su cara de puchero.

-Lo hablamos en la casa- dije con un tono de enfado, claro estaba bromeando (si, si), senti como alguien me clavaba en mi, me vire y vi que ese chico me estaba observando, se acerco a mi.

-Y usted como se llama señorita- me pregunto y con una voz muy baja le conteste.

-Bella-me tenian idiotizada sus ojos.

-Como?- dijo acercándose un poco hacia mí.

- Bella- dije susurrando porque me empezó a poner nerviosa.

-Como?- me di cuenta estaba solo a unos centímetros de mi cara.

-Bella- dije prácticamente en mímica.

-Mucho gusto Bella- dijo susurrando y cuando me iba a dar un beso en la mejilla lo aparte (quien se cree) pense.

-Si lo mismo digo- dije con enfado, en sus ojos pude ver que se molesto pero aun asi me dedico una sonrisa.

-Mmmm, bien he Bella quieres ir a bailar?- su tipico pa' quebrar el hielo.

-Si, vamos- dije aun mirando a ese dios (aa lamento pensarlo pero si que es atractivo). Estaba "bailando" con Em y a lo lejos vi a Alice, junto con Jasper, pero dios! Casi se tragaban hay, literalmente me quede con la boca abierta y mi pareja vio hacia donde yo vi.

-No puedo creerlo, esa no es la ninia que conosco- dijo alarmando.

-Em, primero no es una ninia, segundo concuerdo contigo no conocia esa parte de ella- tocaron mi hombro, se trataba de Rosalie estaba bailando con Edward (me suena, me suena, pero no puedo recordar quien era o por que me suena).

-Que pasa?-

-Al-esta-practicamente-haciendolo-en-la-pista!!!-

-QUE!, oye donde fue-

-Am creo que no la veremos en el departamento Rose-

-Si yo tambien lo presiento, y si mejor nos vamos?-

- Si mejor, otro dia venimos a bailar-

En ese momento salimos de "El sotano" y cuando estabamos en la disputa de quien se iba con quien sali perdiendo y tuve que irme con ese irritante dios, pero dicen que de la vista nace el amor y hoy lo comprobe cuando vi su Eclipse GT '06, color azul metalico, rines negros con el aro cromado, mmm mmm todo un deleite para la vista.

-Que te gusta?-

-Claro! Es un auto deportivo y de lujo! Que esperabas-

-Pues es lo que estaba pensando como te vi con la baba afuera e ida pues queria ver si estabas bien o tenias algun danio cerebral.-

-ja… ja… ja… que considerado… idiota (susurre)-

-Que dijiste?-

-A nada, solo que adoro tu auto-

El camino hacia el departamento fue algo raro pues sentia como el no dejaba de mirarme y claro yo tambien lo hacia pero de reojo.

-Bien, gracias por traerme-

-Si no hay problema…-

-Amm le decia al carro-

-Bien buena noche…- dijo molesto cuando yo estaba apunto de entrar al edificio se escucho como derrapo y se fue a toda velocidad del vecindario. No vi ni a Rose ni a Alice asi que me cambie y me sente en el sillon, me puse a ver una pelicula y derepente no supe de mi.

Estaba arreglada en lo que serian los anios 20's y al lado un hombre buen mozo.

-Por que no me llamaste?- le exigi

-Es que no recordaba donde encontrarte…-

-te extrañe- dije abrazandolo con lagrimas en los ojos y algo nostalgica.

-y yo a ti- me contesto sosteniendo mi cara y dandome un pequeño beso en los labios cuando abri mis ojos me quede mirandolo fijamente y era…el!

* * *

Ja soo sorry ja pero espero que haya valido la pena si tenias razon liloc ed y jazz eran compañeros ja luego digo como fue que paso XD gracias por tus reviews tambien le agradesco a sabri-c y a toodos los que no dejan reviews por seguir leyendo la historia y a tambien les pido disculpa je soy algo desorganizada je pero plis plis sigan dejando reviews ja por aunque no lo crean me inspiran ja bueno las dejo luego subo otro cap no prometo nada de que rapido es que es cuando me inspiro siento que me salen mejor, pero tambien chequen mi otra historia en la otra semana metere otro cap de esa historia oks oks XD weno las dejo disfruten su vida les deseo lo mejor besos y abrazoz pa toos nos leemos XD CHAO!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: los personajes no son mios ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefesita Sthephanie Meyer.

* * *

Les pido disculpas en serio no pude por mas que trate ponerlo el fin de semana mas no se preocupen aqui esta el capitulo terminado e integro, que por cierto he de decir que casi acabo el siguiente cap ja y en este cap no les voy a poder poner adelanto ahora si no traigo el archivo y queria ponerlo bien asi que mejor dije aaa ni modo jeje. Bueno no las demoro mas haciendolas leer esto ja aqui lo tienen.

* * *

Atando cabos.

Desperté ese idiota, arrogante, ¿me estaba quitando el sueño?, no, no debe… aparte es domingo, ¡no puede ser!... huy, no ahora ya me cayo mas mal, solo lo tolerare para poder volver a ver ese auto (suspire). Me levante del sillón totalmente enfurruñada por que ya no me podía dormir y para el colmo se me torció el cuello, tonto sillón.

Iba a irme hacia la cocina cuando escuche un sonido en el cuarto de Alice.

-Alice- toque pero no me contesto y pues supuse que estaba en el baño así que abrí sin ningún cuidado. Vi como un muchacho con muy buen cuerpo me estaba dando la espalda, era rubio, cuando baje la mirada hasta ladee la cabeza para ver desde un mejor ángulo su retaguardia, estaba tan embobada con lo que tenia enfrente que no me di cuenta que me miro por el espejo que tenia enfrente.

-¡¿Bella? ¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – grito mi… ¡psicólogo!

-¡En la madre! ¡Lo siento!

Yo salí dando un portazo, que resonó en todo el departamento, escuche a lo lejos que Alice preguntaba, que ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Me sentí tan avergonzada que se me había olvidado el dolor de cuello, me metí a mi recamara y fingí estar dormida.

Tocaron a mi puerta, no respondí, volvieron a tocar y no esperaron que contestara, solamente abrieron la puerta y entraron. Se sumió la cama a mi costado, me taparon la nariz, empecé a respirar por la boca, pero me taparon la boca y tuve que aguantarme un poco la respiración, hasta que no aguante y de un manotazo me quite las manos, me levante rápidamente alterada y respirando agitadamente.

-¡Que te pasa!

-Lo siento pero sabia que no ibas a "despertar" - señalo entre comillas con sus dedos - si no lo hacia- apunto Jasper.

-Demonios, ¿Cómo es que me conoces si apenas he ido un día a tu consultorio?- acuse.

-Bueno sincerándome contigo, Alice me dijo que lo hiciera- sonrío cruzando las piernas.

-A, y tu hay bien obediente no…

-Claro- rió, con algo de misterio- pero bueno, yo vine a hablar de lo que viste en el cuarto de Al.

-A si de eso, si solamente jugaste con ella- le estaba empezando a amenazar pero no me dejo seguir con ese gusto.

-Precisamente de eso quería hablarte, mira, yo… pues… - suspiro y se revolvió el pelo, por lo visto estaba estresado- mira no, no se lo que me paso- lo mire con mi mejor cara de sarcasmo de ¿en serio? – es cierto Bella, no tome ni una gota de alcohol… así que te digo, creo que fue amor a primera vista.

-Aaaaa ternurita…- dije con un tono enfadoso.

-Mira no me creas, si no quieres es enserio, pero el problema aquí es, que pues, ¿no se si voy muy apresurado con esto?- me vio con duda.

-Mmmm, ¿Alice te dejo que la besaras en medio de la pista?

-Si- se vio desconcertado.

-Esto es incomodo, ¿Dejo que le tocaras? - Aunque yo soy testigo de eso puede que me haya equivocado - ¿las bubis?

-Si- también se vio que estaba algo incomodo.

-No, no vas rápido, es mas debo mencionar que la que va rápido es Al.- mire una pregunta no formulada en su cara- si, ósea, es que normalmente para que deje que la besen, siempre tienen primeramente que ser novios, que ya haya estado con ellos mas del mes de perdida, y pues para que pase lo que tenga que pasar pues tiene que ser cuando se de que siempre viene siendo casi al año, aparte que de que no con cualquiera sabes, je tiene gustos muy peculiares.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Pues no se, ninguno con los que sale nunca se le parece al anterior.

-Oh – formulo con los labios – bueno creo que te dejo para que te arregles Alice esta haciendo el desayuno.

-Por favor dime que esta haciendo pan tostado con mantequilla- junte mis manos dramáticamente en forma de suplica.

-Si, a poco es tan mala- lo mire asintiendo rápidamente.

-Y hazte un favor si acaso te llega a cocinar fuera de la casa nunca, repito, nunca dejes que prepare sándwich.

-¿Por qué? – sonó algo extrañado.

-Ja créemelo si acaso te hace uno te encontraras grandes sorpresas en el – me dio un escalofrío de recordar que una vez a mi sándwich, cuando la dejaba ser en la cocina, le puso catsup y mermelada.

-Bueno gracias por el tip, ahora vamos- salio de mi recamara y se escucharon sus pasos alejarse.

Me empecé a arreglar, cuando el nombre de aquel tipo se me vino a la mente… se llamaba Edward… acaso seria el mismo que yo conocí, el mismo que se fue al otro lado del mundo… si es así se convirtió en un idiota de marca registrada.

Salí de la recamara y en el pasillo recordé el color de los ojos del muchacho, un color esmeralda oscuro.

-¡Alice! – Corrí lo mas rápido que pude a la cocina, cuando llegue dispuesta a decirle que lo había encontrado, mi fea sorpresa fue que mi amiga y mi otro amigo lo estaban medio haciendo- ¡Alice! ¡Con un demonio en mi mesa no! – chille.

-Discúlpame, te comprare una si es necesario pero por favor déjame terminar, ¿si? – me volteo a mirar aun teniendo a Jasper abrazado.

-Si, mas te vale que sea bonita por que esa no la quiero, asi que por el momentol creo que comeré afuera- tome mi dinero, mi abrigo y salí antes de escuchar sonidos no aptos para mis oídos.

Fui a comer a una cafetería que estaba cerca del departamento era un lugar precioso, estaba pintado de un color chocolate oscuro, con tonos anaranjados, se llama "Cacao", el dueño es buen amigo mío y en lugar de café siempre me daba chocolate caliente.

-Ten preciosa – comento dándome el vaso – a pero recuerda que me tienes que dar – volteo su mirada para arriba haciéndolo parecer unos diez años mas joven y yo me le arrime a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Hay tienes, Alex ahora dame ese chocolate – casi le arrebate el vaso.

-Ahora no será para llevar querida.

-No, ahora estoy temporalmente desalojada de mi casa.

-¿Por qué?

-Dejémosle así – le sonreí con vergüenza.

-Bien, oye muchacho hace tiempecillo que no te miraba, volteo hacia mi costado y yo voltee por inercia (claro si no luego me acusaran de chismosa).

-Edward…

-A hola Alex, hola Bella – me saludo secamente, yo solo rodé los ojos y salí del local para sentarme en las mesas del exterior a pesar de ser friolenta me encantaba el aire frío en mi cara.

-Y ¿Qué esta haciendo la princesa por estos rumbos tan solitarios?

-Mas bien esa pregunta debería de hacerla yo no lo crees – lo mire de reojo con mi vaso de chocolate en mis labios, tragando un pequeño sorbo.

-Mmm no si es de mí para ti, yo conozco a Alex desde hace un año.

-O, lamento desilusionarte pero yo lo conozco ya desde hace tres años, mi padre solo me traía aquí por un buen vaso de chocolate caliente desde que tengo memoria.

-Bueno esa si es una coincidencia – se sentó en la silla de mi lado izquierdo.

-¿Por qué lo es?

-Por que mi yo me tope con este lugar, claro aclarando hace ya un año, solo para tomarme un vaso de chocolate caliente pero desde que recuerdo siempre me lo a vendido a precio de café. – lo mire con extrañeza Alex no era de esos que dan chocolate caliente mas barato solo a si nomás.

-Mmm bien por ti, te están casi regalando el mejor chocolate de la ciudad.

-Si lo se, oye cambiando radicalmente de tema… ¿que harías si te doy un beso?

-Si intentases acercarte a mi te golpearía como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Ja será por que tienes miedo ¿no crees? – se estaba divirtiendo haciendo quedar mal conmigo misma.

-No, no es miedo, mas bien es precaución, que tal si te aprovechas de mi o algo por el estilo – apunte mirándolo directamente a los ojos, esos ojos tan conocidos, tenia que ser el pero si no era me tomaría por loca tengo, tengo que esperar a tener mas evidencia, para estar bien segura y poder preguntárselo.

-Bien, te propongo algo.

-Dime, soy toda oídos. – de pronto me puso sus llaves en la cara y me retire un poco viéndolo con cara de pregunta.

-Te dejo manejar mi auto todo lo que resta del día – estoy segura que se me iluminaron los ojos – solo si tú, me das un beso – sabia que esto tenia algo escondido.

-Un beso – marque el un con mi dedo índice.

-Si un beso, es todo lo que pido.

-Bien – a el se le descompuso su cara de seguridad, que recupero en cuanto noto que lo note, se escucha raro ¿no?

-Ok dámelo entonces – termino diciendo con los ojos cerrados y la trompa parada (osea su boca). Me empecé a acercar a el poco a poco, le tome la cara entre mis manos y lo empecé a acercar a mi. Y le di el beso que quería, solo que en la punta de su nariz.

-¿Y mi beso? – abrió los ojos fingiendo estar molesto.

-Ya te lo di.

-Yo pedí un beso en la boca.

-Discúlpame, pero tu no especificaste así que te pido las llaves por favor manejare esta tarde un auto que es mío por toda la tarde a y parte de la noche no. – lo mire con ojos inocentes mientras el me miro con una mirada envenenada.

-Lo manejaras si yo voy contigo.

-O bien no importa de todas formas yo seré quien lo maneje – bufo audiblemente y cruzo los brazos – así que las llaves por favor – extendí mi mano para tomarlas.

-Aquí tienes, vamos – empezó a caminar donde había estacionado el auto.

Me subí este auto es hermoso, pero oh oh "Howston tenemos un problema", el estándar no es mi fuerte. El me miro divertido al parecer adivino que no sabia por mi cara, mas yo me gane ese auto (bueno la manejada) por toda la tarde y no lo iba a echar por la borda.

Metí la llave y lo encendí, bien hasta el momento a sido fácil, empecé a querer avanzar en el carro y cuando le iba a poner primera se apago. Edward gruño y bufo mas fuerte de lo normal, lo estaba haciendo enojar. Volví a arrancar el auto y cuando metí primera se movió bien hacia enfrente, pise el clotch y pase a segunda, pero se me volvió a apagar.

-¡Hay diosito santo! ¡Fíjate! ¡Si no sabes manejarlo para que te aferras! – estaba casi llorando por su automóvil, esto definitivamente era digno de ver.

-Disculpa pero el carro se parece al dueño.

-A si atractivo y sexy.

-No, amarrado y mula. – solo vi que se le subieron los colores y empezó a querer maldecir, pero no lo hizo frente de mi bajo del auto, y comenzó la juerga de maldiciones y no solamente en un idioma, sino varios. Volvió a subirse ya tranquilo, quito las llaves del arrancador, se volvió a bajar y camino hasta llegar a mi lado y abrirme la puerta.

-Bájate – tenia la cara seria.

-¿Por qué?

-Todavía preguntas, estas lastimando mi pobre auto así que por favor bájate que yo te llevare por donde quieras, ya se, ganaste y por lo mismo yo manejare. – se me hizo convincente, pero como no quería que se fuera a la fuga me cruce de un lado al otro. Estoy casi segura que rodo los ojos.

-Bien ¿a donde vamos?, Bell – pregunto frotándose las sienes, cuando vi su muñeca tenia en ella una pequeña pulsera de chaquira con una "B" en el centro. Mire mi regazo y en mi muñeca se encontraba una exactamente igual pero con una "E" y una "A" en el centro. No puedo creerlo si es el, ¡Si es!

-Bell, yuju hay alguien hay, enserio te perdí – me dio unos golpecitos en la frente fingiendo tocar como si fuese una puerta – oye ¿para donde?

-A dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

-Bien vamos – se acomodo en su asiento y derrapo para salir disparado a toda velocidad, tengo que ver la forma de preguntarle mis dudas, solo espero que ojala no se haya olvidado de mi.

* * *

**Chiquillas que les parecio, buena, mala diganme ja XD dejen reviews! Extraño tener reviews para esta historia ja ayudenme a subir a los diez ja con eso me doy por bien servida XP. Bueno las dejo se cuidan un montonal. Pero mmm Alice decidira que Jasper es su novio? Sera Edward ese que conoce Bella? Rosalie y Emmet si estaran juntos? jaja bueno solo me queda decir que me esperen para los otros caps jaja Besos y abrazos CHAO!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: los personajes no son mios ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefesita Sthephanie Meyer.

* * *

Un pequeño percance

Íbamos en el auto pasando por las calles que mas o menos conocía de esta ciudad, con la canción When I´m gone de Simple Plan sonando de fondo cuando de pronto el decidió romper el hielo.

-Bien y ¿que haces en tu tiempo libre?

-Nada que te incumba.

-Sabes no se por que eres así conmigo, ¿acaso eres bipolar?

-¡Perdón!, ¡el único bipolar en este auto eres tu!

-¡O si yo soy el que esta gritando por que le reclamaron que trato mal a alguien!

-¡Pues ahora lo estas haciendo!, ¿¡Sabes que!

-¿¡Que! –grito totalmente estresado.

-¡Oríllate, no aguanto estar mas tiempo a tu lado!

-¡Bien! –se orillo y yo me baje del auto dando un portazo mas fuerte de lo necesario. Y empecé a caminar con paso decidido hacia una calle oscura, cuando me di cuenta que jamás había estado por este rumbo de la ciudad, voltee y el auto de Edward aun seguía ahí. Primero golpeada por alguien de estos rumbos que subirme de nuevo a su coche, voltee cuando vi que de pronto un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años se acercaba a mí y me llego el olor a alcohol.

-Dime mamacita, ¿Qué esta haciendo una guapura como tu por aquí? ¿A caso es mi cumpleaños y tú eres mi regalo? –lamentablemente tuve que tragarme mi orgullo e irme corriendo directito al carro de Edward subiéndome de un brinco.

-Vámonos… ¡Vámonos! – le grite pues vi que ese hombre se estaba acercando, cuando lo vi lo suficientemente lejos, solté un suspiro y mi acompañante soltó tremenda carcajada.

-JAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA, no la Bella que me presentaron asustada de un pobre vagabundo, demonios odio cuando no traigo mi cámara, tu cara era todo un poema que tenia que estar retratado para las siguientes generaciones, JAJAJAJAJ.

-Búrlate, búrlate, pero no vengas reclamándome a mi cuando encuentres algo no grato en tu coche.

-Si lo que digas –termino de reírse con un tono sarcástico.

Yo no estaba totalmente segura de preguntarle si era ese Edward que conocía, ¿Qué le preguntaría?, ¿Qué le diría?... a hola ¿Cómo estas? Dime se que es loco pero sabes que estoy enamorada de ti… o si, su cara seria invaluable.

-Edward…

-¿Que paso Bi?

-¿Por qué Bi?

-Por bipolar –rodé los ojos sin tomarle importancia.

-Dime ¿de dónde eres?

-De Forks, ¿Por qué preguntas? –contesto extrañado.

-Espera aun tengo preguntas para ti… ¿conociste a Bella?

-Pues si, es la chiquilla tonta que tengo a mi lado, ese es tu nombre ¿no? O, ¡oh no! te dio amnesia –menciono con un tono de preocupación exagerada.

-No tonto, Bella, creo que la conociste en cuarto grado.

-¿Tu la conoces? ¿Sabes donde vive? ¿Sabes como puedo encontrarla? –paro abruptamente el auto y me presto total atención.

-Me creerías si te dijera que esa Bella… soy yo.

-Claro que no, _tú_ no eres Bella.

-¿Por qué dices que no soy? –conteste totalmente ofendida.

-Por que ella era más bonita.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

-En serio mi memoria es como la de una computadora.

-¿Cómo? si se le mete un virus se le cae el sistema –conteste enfurruñada.

-No tonta, ósea tengo su cara bien presente.

-Perdóname por desilusionarte pero, yo soy Bella.

-No aun no te creo, haber… ¿Cuál es mi segundo nombre?

-Anthony.

-A eso es fácil, eso te lo pudo haber dicho hasta Emmet –se quedo pensando y volvió al interrogatorio- bien ¿a donde me fui de viaje y hace cuanto de eso?

-Te fuiste a Inglaterra y eso fue hace nueve años, los dos estábamos en la primaria, tu me lo dijiste la mañana misma en la que te ibas a ir y solo fuiste para responderme diez cartas de las treinta que te mande.

-¿Qué dices como sabes lo de las cartas?

-Te digo, yo soy Bella.

-Ahora es la última pregunta y con esto voy a saber si eres Bella o no.

-Bien pregunta –alenté ya enfadada.

-¿Qué fue lo que me diste, según tu antes de irme?

-Dios, vas a hacerme repetir lo que te dije también.

-En realidad no recordaba que me habías dicho algo, pero ya que lo sacas a la luz lo tendrás que decir, y he de decir que ya recordé bien lo que dijo –aun no perdía la esperanza que yo no fuera esa Bella.

-Te mato –me calme y seguí- bien, te di una pulsera hecha de chaquira azul mi color favorito y yo me hice una verde como el color de tus ojos y en cada pulsera las iniciales de cada uno. También te dije, no importa donde estés, si es en el otro lado del mundo o aquí conmigo, siempre ten seguro que estaré pensando en ti mientras tenga puesta esta pulsera y aquí te prometo que nunca me la quitare –termine diciendo enseñándole la pulsera en mi muñeca. El extendió su brazo y puso al nivel de mi pulsera, la de el. Se quedo mirando fijamente nuestras pulseras, viéndolas alternadamente y fijo su vista en mi.

-Vaya fue larga mi búsqueda y sin percatarme mi te… perdón, a quien estaba buscando, me encontró –me miro y me dio una sonrisa torcida como la que me dio cuando me salvo de caerme en el suelo- aunque en serio en ese entonces eras una melosa, lo que me dijiste parecía sacado de una película –_"Por que lo fue"_,pensé.

-Bueno Edward que te parece si mejor me llevas a mi casa estoy cansada y… ¿¡que es tan tarde! –el reloj en el tablero del auto apuntaban que eran las cuatro de la tarde.

-¡Dios! No puedo creer que te hayas hecho tan dramática –yo alze una ceja– que no me mires así es la verdad.

-Ash eres imposible, ya llévame a mi casa no.

-Bien, bien Bi – me miro de reojo aun sonriendo.

-Bien gracias por traerme a mi casa –aun aquí en la puerta de mi casa, siento como que me olvide de algo.

-Si de nada –de pronto se le vio una chispa en su mirada– a no, le dices a mi auto cierto –sonrío.

-Bueno si quieres le digo al auto, pero era para los dos –me acerque al automóvil y empecé a hablar con el, si lo se es raro pero siento que así nunca me fallarán- si lo se, lo se no te pongas celoso cuando pueda manejar bien estándar el primero que manejare serás tu– pase mi mano por todo el filo de la puerta, este era uno de mis carros soñados, posiblemente no será el mejor pero díganme, ¿acaso es posible hacer cambiar a alguien de sus gustos? No verdad.

-Bi si sigues así mi auto se va a enfermar –dijo con un aire divertido.

-Que se enferme, yo aun así lo quiero como quiero a mi camioneta –voltee a verla suspirando, solo que me llamo la atención el espacio vacío a su lado… no, no, no- ¡No! ¡El Porsche!

-¿Qué? –dijo asustado.

-La olvide en la cafetería, ¿Cómo pudo sucederme? –había olvidado completamente que por lo enojada que estaba con Alice me lleve su auto a propósito, si preguntan ella lo hizo automático… lo se, lo se, es una grosería… pero que se puede hacer ella así lo pidió.

-¿¡Que! ¿Cómo es posible que hayas olvidado que traías auto? –exclamo divertido.

-Huy –chille- ¡Deja de burlarte de mi desgracia y por favor antes de que llegue Alice llévame por el auto! –gritándole me baje del auto, empezando a imaginar varias cosas que podría hacerme mi mejor amiga.

-Recuerda es ella, si no fuera por que es ella, dejaría que se le reventara la vilis.

-¿Perdón? –voltee a mirarlo con una ceja alzada viéndolo con desaprobación.

-Bi, ya déjate de mierdas y sube al auto –contesto enojado. Me quede sin habla… en lugar de enojarme o irme indignada… me subí al auto sin decirle ni mu.

-Bi, creo que al glorioso Porsche se lo llevo la grúa –dijo mirando el espacio que ocupaba el auto vacío- Bi oye –el idiota, recién encontrado amigo de la niñez, chasqueo sus dedos frente a mi.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?... –carraspeo- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? –se escucho asustado.

-Pues primero ver la forma de salir ilesa de esto y segunda… y segunda… no hay segunda –lamente chillando.

-Por lo visto vamos a tener que ir al corralón –me tape la cara esperando que al quitar mis manos hay estuviera esa preciosura.

En todo el camino hacia el corralón estuve rezando que por alguna luz divina Alice no llamara. Con lo frustrada que andaba necesitaba que alguien me hablara… pero mi acompañante trataba de hacerlo… no, claro que no.

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Habla, parece que voy sola en este auto!

-¿Quién te entiende? Que por si hablo soy un pesado y si no te hablo soy idiota.

-No pongas palabras en mi boca… -se me están acabando las palabras ofensivas sin ser groseras- ¡viejo!

-¡¿Viejo? –se burlo- Recuérdalo Bi, vives en el siglo XXI –con tono burlón recalco el veintiuno.

-Si, solo que yo no sigo las modas.

-Eso se nota.

-Espera, ya van dos –levante dos dedos- veces que dices algo sobre mi aspecto.

-No lo dije… solo lo di a entender.

-Cínico.

-Bipolar.

-Idiota.

-Mensa.

-Pervertido.

-A ahora, soy un pervertido.

-Si, no recuerdas como recorrías mi perfecto cuerpo –pase mis manos sobre mi cuerpo- con tu lasciva mirada.

-Te comento, mi mirada de lastima siempre se confunde con mi mirada lasciva.

-Aja, entonces por eso intentabas besarme la primera vez que nos presentaron.

-Creo que estabas tan embobada mirándome, que no te diste cuenta que solo lo hice por no ser grosero y aparte iba a ser en tu mejilla.

-Un beso es un beso, no importa donde lo des –estaba estrujando mi cerebro, no tengo que perder, ¡HUY! ¿Por qué de todos los _ millones de personas que hay en este mundo, este es el único…. Hombre que batea fácilmente todo lo que le digo.

-Supéralo –puso una mano sobre mi hombro, sentí como si tuviera un efecto digamos no tan inocente en mi- yo no me fijare en ti.

-Ja… Ja y mas ja –escupí mirando mis tenis.

-Bi, lamento informarte que… que… no me gritaras cierto –yo solo negué- bueno, este ya son las cinco y media y pues digamos que ya no atenderán a nadie.

-¡Ya cerraron! –asintió- ¡Con un carajo! –mire hacia donde estaba el corralón y por mas que busque y busque no encontré ese color que gritaba ¡Mírame!-. Creo que estoy en problemas.

-¿Mas?

-Si, mas, no esta su auto –termine en un susurro cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues veré donde me quedo… creo que hay un hotel.

-¿Prefieres quedarte en un hotel que decirle a tu amiga que posiblemente robaron su auto? –lo mire con mi cara de: "Ajá ¿tu no lo harías?- bien, si es algo que haría… pero iría a denunciar el robo, aparte ¿en un hotel?… te pueden hacer algo Bi.

-No importa puedo cuidarme solita –de todas formas no pueden hacerme mas de lo que ya me hizo el.

-Pero… de perdida llámala y dile que estas bien.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues, por que ella quien sabe como le hace siempre que le llamo sabe donde ando y créemelo en estos momentos es preferible que no sepa donde estoy.

-Mmm ósea que no quieres dormir con el enemigo.

-Exactamente, mira no podría decirlo con tan precisas palabras.

-Obvio no sirves para eso –se quedo pensativo- mira que te parece si te doy posada.

-Mmm no creo que sea buena idea.

-No te hare nada malo, tu te quedaras en la cama y yo me iré al sofá.

-Es que…

-No digas nada, mejor guarda ese dinero para que me compres un frappé después.

* * *

**Huy que les parecio? bueno o malo? ja plis un coment pa ver si les va gustando XD, aqui les dejo otro cap mas esperando de todo corazon que les guste muchio! ja O dios mio! Bella dormira con Edward? O! O! O! dios ja XD bueno las dejo, se cuidan, un beso y un abrazo CHAO!**


End file.
